The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Ventilation systems—e.g., central heating and/or cooling systems—typically deliver heated or cooled fluid, such as air, through vents to various rooms or other localities of a building. Conventional central heating and/or cooling systems generally include adjustable vents that can be manually opened or closed to adjust an amount of airflow into a given room. Additionally, conventional central heating and/or cooling systems also typically include a temperature set point that can be manually adjusted to maintain a constant temperature in a particular room. However, such solutions usually require manual intervention.